


Breaking the Ice

by silencedancer



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hojo is interested in the woman he works beside, but cannot bring himself to talk to her and Lucrecia likes mysteries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the community overlooked on DreamWidth.org and the prompt used was "Beginnings". Canon used for this fic only includes the original game except for the use of Lucrecia's last name.

Hojo didn't particularly care for people, but Lucrecia Crescent, the other scientist assisting Professor Gast, was different. He never particularly women either, but again Lucrecia was different from other women. She didn't wear make-u nor did she do fancy things with her hair, preferring to put up her hair in a simple utilitarian ponytail. Unlike other women, she did not read sentimental novels nor swoon over the latest actor who played the lead role in _Loveless_. Instead, she was practical and smart, both traits that Hojo liked. Finally, she seemed to love science just as much as Hojo did.

The only problem was that he had no people skills whatsoever and so he didn't even bother with getting to know her, only talking to her when they were working and only when he had to. He feared that if he did so, he'd say something wrong that would offend her and ruin all his chances with her.

\----

Lucrecia wondered about the mostly silent scientist she worked alongside and realized she knew next to nothing about him other than his name and his scientific specialty. Professor Gast, the man both of them worked under, was a much more talkative and open about himself, but that was the kind of man he was. However, what Lucrecia wanted to know was what kind of man Hojo was. Lucrecia liked mysteries (which was the reason she choose to be a scientist in the first place) and this man certainly was one.

After observing the man for a while and waiting for him to talk more, Lucrecia decided to take matters into her own hands, especially since she had been catching him looking at her as if he wanted to talk, but could not find the words.

\----

Hojo looked up from the book he was reading at dinner when he heard someone sit down across from him. He was surprised to see that it was Lucrecia, the woman he kept on meaning to talk to and finding himself unable to.

"Hello," she said cheerfully, "I don't think we've ever gotten to know each other even though we've been working together for over a month." Hojo just stared at her, unable to come up with a response to the woman he had been wanting to talk to. Luckily for him, she found his speechlessness more cute than pathetic.

"It's okay, we all get tongue-tied sometimes," Lucrecia said with a smile, "So, where are you from?"


End file.
